


A Newcomer

by The_Rainbow_Llama



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rainbow_Llama/pseuds/The_Rainbow_Llama
Summary: A strange figure barges into the xiaolin temple, who could it be and what will this unknown bring?





	1. Chapter 1

The day started just like any other. The four monks were having training when dojo felt an unknown presence, but, before he could say anything, an ominous shadow appeared right in front of their eyes leaving them speechless. Omi was the first to attack, and, as soon as the person landed in a smooth motion, he started his attack, instantly followed by the others. And one by one they felt. I won’t say their attacks were weak for the weren’t, but all of them were yet to learn how to dominate their Kis, an art she had mastered thousands of years before they were born. By the time they were defeated dojo had already fled in fear and was back with master Fung in time to see the newcomers face, right after she passed away on the floor.  
…………………  
By the time she woke up she was laying on a futon, the wound on her stomach already treated and bandaged. Dojo was sitting on her chest staring at her with a worried face and saying something that she, in her confused grogginess still couldn’t understand.  
“Hi Dojo, it’s surely nice to see you again, but maybe a little bit further ok?”  
Dojo then moved back and waited for her to properly wake up as it would be a waste of time to continue talking to someone who is half asleep. She seated on her futon even thou her insides were screaming for her to stay still, she could feel as the bandages rubbed against the big hole that was opened on her stomach by a spear.


	2. Mei  Rong

“What brings you here after all this ears? – asked Dojo-  We thought you were dead! For goodness sake Mei  Rong! Where have you been? And what have you been doing to get yourself like this?”

“Please Dojo, call master Fung so I can explain everything to both of you.” Replied her.

Once master Fung arrived with Dojo she began explaining, even though she could imagine that the other monks were right behind the door trying to listen.

This wound was caused by one o Chase Young’s fallen warriors as I tried to approach his fortress  to examine the situation - explained her – but I was careless, I don’t even know what I was expecting to happen…”

At this moment master Fung said “Alright, you may leave your hiding, it is not polite to listen behind doors anyways.”

While the four monks came into the room looking embarrassed, Omi had a face like he had been challenged, after all he had been defeated so easily by a injured woman, the other monks could accept it, for they were inferior, but he would never accept to be defeated by someone injured, be it a man or woman.

Master Fung then proceeded to present the newcomer: “This, my pupils, is  Master Mei  Rong, she is a really skillful master and will be staying with us until her wounds are completely healed, and I want you to treat her will all the respect and honor she deserves.”

“No Fung, I have to leave, I have things to resolve!” said her while Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Kimiko bowed to her in respect.

Even though all reverence was shown earlier, as soon as Master Fung announced that, on that day, they wouldn’t have to train, but to clean the mess caused by the last day of “training”, as he was busy with Master Mei  Rong, the four conjoined to discuss the situation.

“Who does she think she is calling Master Fung by his name?” Said Omi angrily.

“Do you think they are that close for her not to use the proper honorifics?” Wondered Clay.

“Of course not, just look at her, she must be around our age. Besides, how would Fung old man get someone like her?” Asked Raimundo.

“It’s MASTER fung!” screamed Omi.

“I don’t think she’s all this you’re saying besides I can see how she is ‘extremely skillful’” Replied Kimiko in jealousy.

As they argued over the new master that had just arrived they saw Dojo passing by and decided to ask him who the hell was Master Mei  Rong after all and what was going on.

“Master Fung has forbidden me to talk about it to you.” replied the dragon “He says he wants to tell you this himself. He is reunited with the other masters and will soon meet you.”

Such answer from Dojo left all of them terrified of what might be approaching. The Master never forbid Dojo of saying anything, and, even if he did, they wouldn’t know, as Dojo couldn’t keep a secret.

By the dinner time, they were reunited  around the table chating as they waited for dojo to serve the food when Master Fung entered the room bringing Master Mei  Rong with him and wearing a serious face.

 

* * *

 

I just want to reeeeealy thank all the readers (plural?) anonymous or not. I  wrote the first chapter and then got really depressed thinking no one would ever read it, but when I saw that I had a comment I literally screamed (like, seriously, I did it loudly) and got back to writing as soon as I could. I hope you enjoy the mey chapter, I don’t know if I’ll be able to update as often as I wish I could, but I promise to make my best to. And once again thanks for your support.


	3. She What?

By the dinner time, they were reunited around the table chating as they waited for dojo to serve the food when Master Fung entered the room bringing Master Mei Rong with him and wearing a serious face.

“Master Mei Rong has agreed to assist us in your training, and will be staying with us until her wounds are completely healed.” Said Fung “Today you’ve spend your day away from training, so, tomorrow, we begin early and I suggest you sleep well tonight.”

Mei Rong merely bowed in a respectful and serious manner and left along with Master Fung.

***

The next day was chilly, a insisting drizzle was falling and even the sun seemed to refuse to show it’s face. The perfect day to stay under your covers, but those were not Master Mei’s plans for the young warriors. It was 6am when Master Mei started knocking on the bedroom doors and calling the monks to train, except for Omi, of course, as he was already awake and ready for training, for what he received nothing but a serious scrutinizing look.

The first day of training had started awfully bad. All of the  monks were sleepy and in a bad mood, and Omi wouldn’t stop talking about the sheng gong wu that were neatly prepared for the training.

“There’s no need to tell a man what he already knows, Omi” said Master Fung as he passed by to check on the monks.

“But master, none of the monks here has read the ancient scripts twice as I did, therefore, it is my obligation to pass on this knowledge of mine to my dearest friends”

“No Omi” Master Mei Rong interrupted him “it is my obligation to pass on this knowledge”. She was done with all the talking, and wanted to start the training as soon as possible, as she had agreed to assist Fung on the trainings and, the sooner she starter the sooner it would be over and she’d be able to handle more important businesses. Omi clearly wasn’t happy with the interruption, but, still, remained silent. 

“Today – Fung started- my pupils, Master Mei Rong will be teaching you the story of the Shen Gong Wu, meanwhile I’ll be meditating.” Despite being obedient all the monks had shown their discontentment. Clay snorted, Kimiko rolled her eyes, and Omi dropped his shoulders, but only Raimundo spoke.

“We’ve already seen the Sheng Gong Wu’s story like, a thousand times!” Complained him “I mean, ever since we started our training we’ve already been forced to read all the ancient scripts, not to mention the classes Master Fung and Dojo had given us.”

“Not like you das paid attention to any of them, of course” said Omi “as you were too busy sleeping.”

“Enough the two of you!” hushed Master Fung “I know fairly well all that you have studied about the Shen Gong Wu already, but I’m sure you haven’t heard what Master Mei Rong has to tell you.”

“After all she was there when they were created, right Master Fung?!” Interrupted Dojo while climbing onto his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever so I'd like to apologise if the content is not perfect. This is the beginning of somethig bigger too (hopefully) that I plan on updating. Also English is not my first language so I'm sorry if something feels weird, but if it does, please leave it in the comments so I can correct is.


End file.
